


Circled in Red

by blueteak



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Kink Meme, M/M, Role Confusion, Spanking, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will serves as Hannibal's secretary during a semester break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circled in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Edited version of a fill written in response to a prompt on Hannibal Kink requesting Hannibal/Will in The Secretary, specifically this NSFW clip:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5Yu-IGx0-4
> 
> I was inspired by OP's amazing prompt and Hannibal and Will's conversation about whether Hannibal was in fact his therapist. 
> 
> Hannibal seems to have eaten my brain.

Hannibal paused in his reading of Will’s report and looked up with an expression that was a little less grateful than Will had expected, given that he had pulled an all-nighter to finish it. 

“Tell me, Will, are you acting as my secretary or merely here to protect me from any patients you might suspect to be the Ripper?”

“Both, Dr. Lecter, sir,” Will replied, hoping to somewhat playfully remind Hannibal that this was a temporary position for him until classes started again. That Hannibal wasn’t really his boss in any way that counted. Though that stern look Hannibal was shooting him now was giving him ideas that the same look from Jack Crawford certainly wouldn't….

“In that case, though I hate to sound as though I am not fully appreciative of your efforts, I would ask that you be more careful in drafting these reports. The amount of typos and other unwanted asides about my findings are unacceptable and would have made me look a laughingstock had you sent them out as is. See that it doesn’t happen again, please.” 

Will was initially put out. He had worked all night on bolstering Hannibal’s findings. Who could possibly care about typos with the amount of support he’d provided? 

And then he had to kick himself. Hannibal was at that very moment smoothing down his vest as though afraid he had wrinkled it during his confrontation with Will. Three-Piece-Suit Hannibal wouldn’t care if Will had located Jimmy Hoffa if the report summary contained a typo.

Will sighed, nodded, and then resolved to ruffle Hannibal further in the future. Just to confirm his theory that Hannibal would not be able to fit him comfortably into the category of secretary, patient, or colleague when he dealt with him. No, Hannibal would treat him as something entirely different.

A few weeks and a typo-ridden report later, Will discovered that Hannibal seemed intent on treating him as a schoolboy, albeit an adult schoolboy. 

Hannibal had ushered Will into his office, but then prevented him from taking a seat as he usually would and instead asked him to read the report out loud. Will suspected that he would not be offered any wine.

Will felt a tingle down his spine as he leaned over to pick the report up off of the desk, only to be ordered to stop and read it where it was. Which would involve bending over. He looked back, needing to see Hannibal’s face, only to discover that Hannibal had managed to get right behind him without him even noticing. The tingling sensation in his spine spread to his ass. He could already sense the swift, sharp ache that would feel like a surprise no matter how long he anticipated it.

Hannibal’s face gave nothing away. Will bent and began to read.

A few sentences in, Will hit the first typo and Hannibal spanked him hard enough for the sudden heat to make Will break out in a sweat. 

Will looked back at Hannibal, mouth still open in a gasp. Hannibal looked as impassive as ever.

“Are you sure I can handle this, Dr. Lecter?” Will asked, needing to see how his boss/psychiatrist/colleague/ and, if he was reading this correctly, lover? would respond.

Hannibal gave Will a small but genuine smile. “Mentally, most certainly. You’ve been craving it for quite some time. Physically, you will be uncomfortable when seated, but this should pass within a few days. Now, please continue reading.”

Will's gaze turned imploring and he allowed Hannibal to see it even though he knew there was no chance, at this point, that Hannibal would let him up, call him "Dear Will," and apologize for this brief moment of madness. While the sudden pain of the first blow had transformed into an extremely pleasant gentle heat, one that felt like Hannibal had merely rested his hand on Will's bottom for an extended period, turning around and presenting himself for more pain, even if it did ultimately lead to more pleasure, was still daunting. 

Hannibal apparently did not derive enough pleasure from pleading looks to have them continue beyond a few seconds. His next words were: “Will. You do not want me to have to assist you with turning around, let me assure you.” How Hannibal could make the threat sound so gentle Will did not know. 

And so Will bent, read, and was subjected to a flurry of slaps were initially delivered almost mechanically and then became frenzied to the point where Will didn’t know whether he wanted Hannibal to stop because he could barely catch his breath around the pain or to keep going because this unbridled Hannibal was fascinating. 

In the end, he couldn’t tell whether he’d yelled “stop!” or Hannibal had read him well enough to know when he’d absolutely had enough. It could very well have been both. All he knew for certain was that the slaps had suddenly broken off and Hannibal was leaning over him, all heat and pressure and clean, crisp cologne. 

It would all have been too much—it was all too much—but Hannibal’s hand, now entwined with his, anchored him, keeping him steady as his endorphin rush faded. Later, it soothed every part of him as they lay on the sofa, a tangled mess of boss and employee, colleague and lover, psychiatrist and patient. Hunter and hunted.


End file.
